Over A Coffee
by The KDP Firebird
Summary: Just another RobRae one shot.Don't like the pairing?Don't Read!


**Yet again i am bored so i decided to do another one shot since i'm too lazy plus i've got writer's block to update my other stories.**

**I have gotten TONS of homework in french which i hate but i will not let it stop me from writing plus i've got some coursework to do which, knowing me, i'll probably put it off till the very last minute lol.**

**Well here's the story...**

* * *

Yet again he caught himself staring out of the window.The snowflakes dancing in the crisp cold air as they rested lightly on the icy pavements illuminated by the street lights.He was sitting in his favourite coffee shop that was tucked away on high street, watching the couples that walked by hand in hand with the shorter female leaning happily on the taller male's shoulder whilst both gazing into the depths of shimmering pools that were their eyes. 

He couldn't help the ghost of a smile twitching at the corners of his lips as he saw the young loves walking hand in hand down the icy roads in the midnight sky.

His long rugged ebony black hair tied into a ponytail with slight bangs hanging down the side of his handsome face.He wore black shades instead of his usual mask.He wore some black sneakers,black jeans,a black tanktop and a leather biker jacket over the tanktop.He was Robin, leader of the titans and the hottest guy in all of jump city.

He was every girl's dream guy except for the one person he loved more than anything.At first it was just a simple crush but he couldn't think anything about it cos she was dating Aqualad. Now they had split up but remained good friends. No one else knew why they had split up but she trusted him with the secret. She admitted she didn't really like Aqualad like that and that she had her eyes on someone else but she wouldn't tell him who it was. Aqualad didn't seem to mind since he was actually gay and was now with his secret love Speedy. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared across his face as he remembered Starfire's confusion when they had told the team...

**Flashback**

"Hey everyone we have something to tell all of you." Aqualad gathered everyone into the main room.

"Well me and Speedy are...well...we are..." he stumbled for words until the most least likely person stepped in with what he was trying to say.

"What he's trying yet failing miserably to say is Aqualad and Speedy are now a couple!" Raven spoke aware of everyone's full attention on her.

"Please what is this couple of which you speak?" Star asked sweetly whilst fluttering her eyelashes at Robin.

He inwardly groaned at the attempted flirting she was doing with him and hastily replied.

"A couple is where two people who really like each other decide that they want to become more than just friends and take their relationship to another level Star!" he explained whilst shooting Raven pleading looks for her to help him get away from Star latching onto his arm.

Giving him a small smile which amazed him considering she still didn't like to show emotion even after defeating her father, she asked Star if she wanted to go to the mall.She soon gave Robin a 'You SO owe me look' and went to change her costume for street clothes to go to the mall in.

**End flashback**

He smiked at the memory of Raven being dragged by Star and allowed his thoughts to wander to what she wore that night.Her now shoulder-length violet hair was tied into a ponytail with crystal blue ribbon.She wore a short black skirt with violet lightning running down it and a mini corset style top in navy.She also wore black knee-length boots and a silver amethyst necklace with midnight eyeshadow and watermelon lipgloss.

He couldn't help but think about how good she looked that night and almost missed the fact that she had just come in.

"Holy shit! Since when did Raven come here?" he inwardly cringed at the thoughts running through his mind! Hey, he still was a teenager...

* * *

"Robin?" a slightly timid voice asked him.She had long ago gotten rid of the monotone so her voice was a lot more attractive. 

"Hey Rae!" he gave her a sexy grin.

"So what brings you here? You didn't come all this way just to see me did you?" he teased her just avoiding her hand about to belt him across his head.

"Kidding!" he put his hands up in defense.

"I always come here what about you?" she asked him politely as she sat down opposite him.

"Same reason i guess" he replied realising she wore the same outfit she had when she went to the mall with Star except the skirt was almost floor-length and she had a denim jacket on.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked gazing into the swirling mist of delicate snowflakes dancing in the warm light of the brightly lit street lamps.

"Yeah" he agreed although he wasn't even looking out of the window. Instead his gaze remained firmly on her angelic face.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him curiously.

"W-w-what do you mean?" he stuttered slightly mentally hitting himself for getting caught staring at her.

"You keep looking at me like i'm a pretty scene or something..."she trailed of blushing.

"Oh but i am!" stated Robin just before he realsied what he'd said.

"Huh?" she gasped in shock whispering her question.

"You are one of the most amazing girls i've ever had the pleasure of knowing Raven! You're smart, funny in your own unique way, incredibly beautiful, compassionate, loyal and one of the bravest people i have ever met plus you have a body that any guy would kill to get their hands on! No offense!" he quickly added in fear of her killing him.

"Forget about it. I know you're just trying to cheer me up but i don't like to be lied to Robin!" she proclaimed.

"I wasn't lying! Read my mind if you don't believe me and you'll see what i said about you is true!" he placed his hand on top of hers causing her to look into his shades.

She then gasped as he took off his shades and showed her his ice blue eyes that tore through her mind at the speed of light.In his pools of ice she could tell that he wasn't lying.There was also an emotion she could not work out what it was...lust, passion, love even?

"Wanna head back now?" he asked her whilst slipping back on his shades.

She nodded her head slowly giving him a small smile in which he gave a grin in return.

He led her out of the shop and they walked side by side to the park which was a shortcut to the tower.

Noticing her slight shiver as a sudden gust of icy cold wind blew by them he wrapped his arms around her to share his body heat with her in hopes of heating her up.She gave him a small thanks and as they neared the tower they were suddenly ambushed by the paparazzi.

"Robin over here!"

"Smile for the camera Raven!"

Shouts and cries popped from every direction as the flashes of photography blinded their vision.Raven huddled closer to Robin who snaked his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him and to protect her.

He looked into her frightened eyes and reassured her as he took her chin in his hand and dipped his head down capturing her lips in a feverish kiss. He forgot about everything as he felt all his fears melt away whilst he was in this passionate embrace with Raven...

* * *

The next day they were all over the headlines. 

Star was sulking in her room whilst BB and Cy were yelling at him for hurting Star like that. He noticed Raven had slipped away unnoticed and produced a new game he'd bought earlier for the gamestation making them forget about the argument.Giving him each their blessing on his new relationship with Raven they ran to the gamestation whilst he headed towards Raven's room where he knew she'd be since it was quite late.

* * *

"Raven?" 

He could hear the faint sound of her crying as he hurried in about to kill whoever upset her this much.

"Why Robin?" she sobbed tears flowing down her cheeks in streams.

"I'm sorry Rae...I shouldn't have done it!" he wrapped hi arms around her pulling her into a hug.He held her trembling form until she'd calmed down.

"Star is going to hate me!" she whispered sadnes seeping through her words as she thought of betraying her best friend like that.

"She will get over it Rae!" he reassured her pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you too much to let you go!" he whispered in her ear,his arms wrapped around her curvaceous frame.

"I love you too..."

* * *

**Hope you liked this!**

**I might make a sequel if you ask for it...**

**I am also very pissed off at the moment since my other story 'A New Look' got deleted.If you pardon the language.I just hope i don't get this account deleted...**

**Well remember my motto!**

**It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**

**Cya Bubi**

**Phoenix xxx**


End file.
